The mission to Europe
by Chameleon197
Summary: After Cammie and Zach split up, Cammie gets signed up on a mission with Zach later in life without her knowing. This time, she goes to Europe. But: surprise! Her parents are coming too! Matthew Morgan is not dead. Some french, german and spanish passages - translated in brackets. Zach/Cammie, Bex/Grant, Macey/Nick, Liz/Jonas, Rachel/Matthew
1. Chapter 1: A new mission?

**Authour's note: Constructive critics appreciated. This is my first FanFic, please don't be rude. AND: English is not my primary mother tongue.**

**Chapter one**

"Cameron Ann Morgan?" said the lady at the entrance as I walked in the doors of the CIA Headquarters Langley.

"Good morning, Lisa" I answered politely "You shall head to the director's office at four p.m.; he called 4 minutes ago. I guess he has a new mission?" "I really don't know Lisa, but thank you". As the doors of the elevator opened, I still heard a "You might want to check the list of the top spies too". I smiled; I already knew why.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, security clearance level 7, codename Chameleon, daughter of Rachel Morgan and Matthew Morgan, arriving" claimed the monotone voice as I left the elevator and went straight down the hallway to my office, past the walls painted white and the dark red doors of the offices. By the time I had finished my paper work, it was already 2:07 p.m. so I decided to go to the canteen and grab myself something to eat.

"Cammie! Cammie! Over here!" At the other end of the room I saw Bex sitting at a table with Macey and Liz. "Hello guys, I'll get myself something to eat, then I'll be back" I answered, happy to see all of them again. The last time we had met, was 2 days ago and I really missed them already.

"So? What have you been up to? I heard you were going on a mission?" "Well, the director ordered me to his room for 4 p.m. so I surely do hope I'll be going on a mission." Bex glared at me. "Yes, I know that if I'm asked to do it in a team, you'll be the first one I'll ask, Bex. – And Macey and Liz too of course" Now Bex was grinning "That's not exactly what I meant, but that's great anyway" She smiled. "I was talking about our plans of doing a sleepover at my place tonight. You didn't forget right?" "No, I didn't. I just hope the mission only starts on Friday. I would love a few days off for preparing and studying my cover"

"Enter please, Cameron" "Good Day, Mr. Smith. You called me?" "Yes, take a seat please. I have some things I want to talk about with you" Oh –oh. That didn't sound too good. But as a spy, I was not allowed to make early assumptions. "I am certain that you have heard of your being listed as one of the top spies in the world? Well, firstly, I would like to congratulate you on that. It is truly great to have you on our side – as a CIA Agent. Secondly, I would like to notify you that I have assigned you on a mission to France. Your plane will be leaving on Thursday morning at 04:00 a.m." As today was Monday, I would have exactly 59 hours and 30 minutes of free time. I smiled to myself. "You will have a partner which you will meet on the airplane and a backup-team which will be selected. Tell my secretary to take care of that when you leave. This would be all – you are dismissed." Quickly I stood up, and left the office greeting the director. I would try to make the secretary select Bex of course. I had promised to do so.

"Miss Morgan, I have assigned Elizabeth Sutton and Jonas Anderson on the research team" Yes! Liz was in already. I wonder whom she put on the back-up team? "Then we have Tina Walters…" "No, please, I would like to have Rebecca Baxter and Macey McHenry on my back-up team" "I am sorry, Ms Morgan, but we aren't a wish machine. It appears that Ms Baxter is signed up on another mission at the same time." Damn it, I guess I'll have to make Bex clear that she has to drop that mission "What about Macey?" I asked. "We could exchange Tina Walters for Macey McHenry. Then your team is: yourself, your mission partner, Miss McHenry, Grant Newman, Nick Cross, Aubrey Jennis, Rachel and Matthew Morgan. On the research team: Jonas Anderson and Elizabeth Sutton." "Wait a minute! My parents are coming? What are they doing on my mission?!" "Well, because you need to be a total number of 10 people, I decided, the best option would be to let you work with your parents too. I already told them." Oh NO! I guess I had to accept it. Even though it was going to be hard!

**A/N: Please review :) I'm kinda nervous about how you guys like it. **

**Question N°1: Which continent do I live on?**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepover - Part one

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hi, here goes the second chapter - edited!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter two/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"After everything had been arranged, I went straight to my apartment, it was only five p.m. but I really didn't have anything else to do anymore, so I decided I could already get prepared for the sleepover./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I was really excited. It had been so long since we had done a sleepover and I really missed it. Those sleepovers were always good for relaxing. We just talked about missions, boys and clothes, we played truth or dare and we also watched one movie after the other. We really had fun every time we did a sleepover – We even had developed a plan: Every week at 6 p.m., either at Bex', mine, Macey's or Liz' house. But lately we hadn't really stuck to this plan. We always had something else to do: desk work, missions and many other things had come up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"My inner clock told me it was already 5:37 p.m., so I quickly finished packing my sleepover clothes and hurried downstairs to the garage. I drove my white convertible (brand: MINI) through the center of Washington, heading straight to Bex' apartment in Georgetown (I live in Capitol Hill), where she lived in a house, sharing it with Macey. Being the senator's daughter or having two parents working for MI6 and gaining a fortune has its advantages. I am not complaining about Capitol Hill – it is a nice quarter of Washington too./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When I arrived at Bex' house, I ran in through the door without knocking, hearing a "Don't tell her yet, she'll freak…" "Hi, guys, I am there. Now what shouldn't you tell me yet?" "I wasn't talking about you, Cammie" Liz said, but I could see her pupils widening, so I knew she was lying. "Lizzie, you've always been a bad liar. You know, we can either do it the hard or the easy way" "Cammie, it's three against one. I don't think you've got that much of a chance" Bex lounged on the couch, yawning as she said that. "So you're gonna leave it at that? That's all I get to know?" "Yep, Cam. Guess you'll have to wait till later this evening. Now I would love to watch "Juno". What about you guys?" Macey asked. "Juno is alright, but I've seen it so many times already" Bex answered, basically ignoring my question from before./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I sighed and slouched down on the sofa, sitting between Bex and Liz./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"After the movie I was bombarded with questions. "Where are you going?", "Are we coming with you?", "When are we going?", "So you don't know who your partner is?", "My Gosh! How shall I pack for us if I don't know where we're going?", "Are all of us coming?", "Cammie! Tell us!". "Okay, wait, one after the other" I explained. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""First of all, Liz and Jonas are on the research team. Macey, Grant, Nick and Aubrey Jennis are part of the back-up team with my parents. I have a mysterious mission partner whose name I don't even know and we are going to France. I don't have the exact location yet though." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hold on, why is Bex not coming? Do we really have to take Aubrey with us? And your parents?!" Macey exclaimed. "Yes, yes, we do and apparently Bex is assigned to a different mission at the same time." We all frowned. "But I don't even know about any mission yet" Bex said. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So… I guess, your mission partner is a guy. I hope he's hot". "MACEY!" We screamed in unison. "You do remember you have a boyfriend, right?" Liz asked "Of course, just saying, Cammie here definitely needs to date again. Since you-know-who you didn't go out at all anymore" she turned her head towards me while saying that. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And this is why we invited the boys to come over!" Bex screamed "Come out, boys!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I was shocked! This was a girls-night. A sleepover. Bex couldn't just invite the boys. Plus, if she said "boys", it meant the whole gang: Grant, Jonas, Nick and… you-know-who… ZACH!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh. No. You didn't!?" "Yes, I did" she replied, grinning from one ear to the other. "We are also going to play truth or dare, darling" Zach said, exiting a closet on the other side of the room. "Nice to hear you never got over us"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Question N°2: still the same ;)/span/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepover - Part two

**Without further ado... Enjoy!**

**Chapter three**

My mouth fell open from shock! Since when were boys allowed to come to our sleepovers?! This needed to be talked about. I closed my mouth and putting on my poker face I said: "Girls?! Outside! Now!" Liz just nodded and went outside. Bex raised her eyebrows, but did the same. Only Macey said something: "Chill, Chameleon. It's not too bad." I just glared at her; she shrugged and followed the others into the hallway.

"What were you thinking? Since when are we allowed to just invite others – worst – you invited BOYS. And then also my EX! How could you? I thought we agreed on not taking boys to sleepovers? Plus, now he thinks I didn't get over us" "But you.." Liz started but was interrupted by Bex: "Okay, calm down. I invited them because I knew you didn't want to admit that you didn't ever get over Zach. Plus, I wanted to see Grant, Liz wanted to see Jonas" Liz blushed slightly as Bex mentioned Jonas. "And Macey wanted to see Nick". I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I couldn't help it – my heart was beating really fast and I was nervous. Heart-racing because of Zach again?! "First thing's first: I am so over Zach. And second: I will so not play truth or dare! You just ruined that. So, Bex, we'll go back in there, we won't play any games as long as the boys are here and we'll only watch movies. Got it?" I didn't even wait for her answer; I just stalked back into the room, holding my head straight up.

"So, Gallagher Girl, we playing?" Nobody had called me that in a very long time. It made my heart beat even faster. I pinched myself into the arm. I couldn't allow Zach to get to me. I wasn't falling for him again.

"No. We'll watch movies and then y'all will leave" Liz explained to them, entering the green painted room just in time. She sat down next to Jonas on one of the sofas, which the boys had already claimed for themselves, and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her and whispered something making her laugh out loud.

In the meantime Grant and Nick had pulled Bex and Macey onto their lap, where they were sitting, smiling happily at them.

Suddenly, someone, I figured out a second later that it had to be Zach, pulled me towards the other sofa and onto his lap. I turned around and saw this super annoying yet sexy and appealing smirk on his face that I just wanted to swipe off. I tried to stand up immediately, but I was held back. Sighing I fell onto his lap and started to rub my hips against him. He groaned with pleasure and I knew I had him there where I wanted. He'd do anything for me now. Smiling evilly I stood up (easily this time), walked to the other end of the room and sat down between Jonas and Grant. There was no more place on this couch – not even for the boys to move over and make Zach some space.

I just smiled over at Zach as he looked at me in the 'I'll sooo pay you back'-way.

Macey grinned at me proudly. She had taught me how to get away from boys/men I didn't like. If they were normal men, just fight them, but if not, then make them all horny and walk away. I loved her for that theory which had just been proved.

Somehow, I managed to survive this night with the boys. We decided to watch movies and as soon the girls started making out with their boyfriends, I went to sleep in Bex' room. Zach didn't even try to follow me, with confused me a little, and so I was happy to go to sleep without further "problems".

The week passed by and I was kept busy doing boring paperwork.

Soon it was Thursday morning and I was headed to the airport looking forward already to France.

I let my luggage be taken to the storing room of the airplane and climbed up the stairs into the cabin.

The first thing I noticed was the huge silver fridge to the right, the bar to the left, all in the back two waiters and in the middle two flat screens which were right in front of two big and comfortable leather chairs – of wich one already seemed to be taken . At least there was a backpack on the right chair – a person was nowhere to be seen. Then a door opened and the last thing I expected to see was – again – Zach!

**Sooo... hard question: Question N°3: still the same ;P**


	4. Chapter 4: On the plane

**Hi guys, here's the fourth. Sorry about the delay... I hope this makes up for it. Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter four**

I just stood there in shock, when I looked at Zach – like he did. Who would have guessed that Zach was my mission partner – at least that's what I assumed. After 3 seconds of staring at each other, Zach's face changed. He composed himself and replaced his open mouth with his signature smirk. Ughh! So annoying! "Hi there… Guess we're stuck together. Gallagher girl, close your mouth, you don't want to catch flies, now do you?" "Shut up, Blackthorne boy! And zip up your pants" He seemed to have come right out of the bathroom "What? You don't like the view? You used to like it before!", he smirked. I just rolled my eyes and put down my handbag on the other leather seat. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. My breathing started to speed up, but I covered it easily. I knew I wasn't over him yet – he was my true love – too bad he was a player. "I never cheated, you know?" He whispered, making me shiver slightly. I pushed away from him and stumbled back, until I felt my back press against a door. "Really Zach, that topic again? I really think we have different definitions of cheating. In contrast to yours, mine does involve kissing a girl, being half naked too! So don't you come up with that excuse. Plus, if you still liked me – why didn't you fight for me?!" "I did, Gallagher Girl, I did, believe me. And I wasn't kissing her; she was kissing me and undressing me! I swear I can't even think of ever being with another girl! I still love you and I always have!" he declared while staring deeply into my eyes. "Don't, Zach, stop! I don't believe you!" He was just making me feel all in love with him again. But I had to keep my distance, he broke my heart and it took me long enough to pick up the pieces and healing. Tears shot to my eyes and I turned around, pushing the door open and locking it. As I slid to the ground with my back at the door, I let my eyes wander about the room. Inspecting the king-sized bed with the red pillows on it and the nice covers, I decided, I would never leave this room for the whole flight.

Just as I had dropped down onto the bed, I heard a knock on the door. "Get lost, Zachary" I shouted. "Excuse me Miss, we are taking off in a few minutes, I must ask you to go back to your seat and buckle up", a foreign voice announced.

I slowly opened the door, only to find myself face to face with the steward. "Oh, I am sorry. Of course." I quickly hurried to my comfy seat – unfortunately right next to Zach's. Why did Macey and all the others have to take a different plane?! Great job, Mr. Smith! Now I was stuck here with my ex-fiancé.

"Take this", Zach told me, passing me a chewing gum because he knew how easily I became nauseous on planes. "Thanks", I smiled halfheartedly at him. He smiled back and made my heart skip a beat. Oh boy! I was so not over Zach. I wish I could just ravish him now. "Then why don't you, I won't complain" he said. I froze – had I said all that out loud?! "Yes." He answered. I blushed and turned my face away from him. But he grabbed my chin and turned me to look at him. As I looked into his eyes, I could see all the emotion them. He still loved me! I wanted to dance around the room with joy but I contained myself. I could not let that happen and I was not falling for him again! Even though deep down I knew, I was and this time even harder.

I didn't do anything as he slowly leant in and tentatively kissed my bottom lip. As I didn't pull away, he decided to kiss me again. This time he kissed my upper lip. I closed my eyes and let out a very quiet moan. But him being the other top CIA spy, heard it, naturally, and that was all he needed to deepen the kiss. He sucked on my bottom lip and slipped one of his hands around my waist and the other in my hair. As soon as I started to reciprocate the kiss, he let out a groan and pulled me on his lap. I pulled away, staring into his beautiful green eyes, and then quickly lifted myself from his lap and sat down on my own chair. I couldn't and wouldn't let this happen. We were over! My head understood that but my heart still wanted him.

Sighing I slid the folder out from underneath my seat. These were the mission details. "Information on the Paris mission 2014-15 for the Chameleon and Shadow" Dang it! I also had to share it with HIM!

I already felt him leaning over to see the folder and kissing my neck while doing so… This was going to be one hell of a mission!


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival in Paris

**This is my new years gift for you ;) I hope you celebrated a nice christmas and have a happy new year! I will do my best writing this story. BTW, it's a lot more difficult than it looks like :o**

**Chapter five**

"What the heck?! What are you doing?" I hissed at Zach. "Gallagher Girl, I have to see the files too, you know?" "I'll give it to you later." I told him, while opening the green folder. Here it comes, now I will know what our mission is…

"Please prepare yourself for take-off. Buckle up and switch off all electronic devices" our pilot announced through the speakers. I switched off my phone and read through the information in the folder.

Cover for Cameron Ann Morgan (Chameleon):

Name: Lucienne Marie Castell

Birthdate: 17th of June 1992

Origin: Sweden; maiden name: Jönsson

Pale Golden Blond hair, blue eyes

Details: parents are both from Sweden, you just came home to Paris from your honeymoon in the States with your husband (Shadow), your Nickname is Lucia

Hobbies: you love horseback riding and Zumba; your husband is your life, you love flirting with him

Cover for Zachary Goode (Shadow):

Name: Alexander León Castell

Birthdate: 20th of September 1990

Origin: Germany, from a noble family

Black hair, brown eyes

Details: you have a Spanish mother and a german father, you just came home to Paris from your honeymoon in the States with you beloved wife (Chameleon)

Hobbies: spending time with your wife, dancing with her, flirting with her, telling her how much you love her

Wait! It doesn't say what our mission objective is. I guess Zach knows. But as I asked him he told me he didn't know either… This will be fun!

"So, Gallagher Girl, ready to play my wife? I have high expectations, you know?" "Sure, Zachy – honey, whatever" I replied, already kind of annoyed by him.

"Cammie, I really didn't cheat on you!" "What the hell, Goode? That topic is off-limits!" "I love you, please forgive me! I didn't even like the kiss!" I looked up at the ceiling when my eyes landed on the seatbelt-sign. Sighing, I waited and ignored Zach's pleading and whining until the sign when off with a "pling". Quickly, I hurried to the room I had been in earlier, locked the door and flopped down on the bed. Boys were so exhausting!

He loved me? He seriously loved me? No, I couldn't let him get to me! But I loved him too! Why couldn't I just forgive him and live a happily ever after? No, because we were spies and those don't exist for us! After about half an hour I had convinced myself that I didn't want to nor need to be with Zach. We were partners on a mission, nothing less, nothing more. Suddenly I heard glass breaking and Zach cussing. What had happened? Tentatively I opened the door only to be faced with a drunken Zach who had a large cut on his arm. Quickly I pulled him into the bathroom and searched for the first aid kit. "What happened, Zach?" "Such a sexy a**" he slurred. "Zach!" I slapped him, just to knock some sense into him. "Ow! What the f***, Gallagher Girl?" "Never mind, I'll ask you when you're sober again" I responded and proceeded to clean his wound, with a few stiches I closed the cut and led Zach to the bed. I tucked him in "I love you, Cammie" he whispered drunkenly.

If he whispered it when he was drunk, he must mean it, right? Wasn't there a saying like "A drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts" or something?

"Yeah, yeah, get to sleep, Zachary" I answered, I could not let him get to me. He broke my heart and I wasn't going to let him break it again. He took a deep breath and fell asleep quickly. I distanced myself from him and went into the main room with the comfortable seats. I then saw an empty bottle of whisky and a broken bottle of beer. It had a bit of blood on the broken bits. Now I knew how he cut himself.

I sat down on my seat and looked at a movie on one of the great flat screens. After watching Thor and Thor2, I decided I was in the mood for something romantic, so I checked whether they had either "The Notebook" or "The Vow". Suddenly I heard a door opening and a well-known voice saying "The Notebook, it's a lot better" "I didn't know you had a favorite" I told him. "Well, I guess you still have stuff to learn too." "How are you feeling now? No, let me guess: killer headache, major hangover and you want to puke" "Wrong, I'm in my best shape, Gallagher Girl" With that he sat down on the seat next to me and tried pulling me onto his lap. Naturally, I resisted him and crawled over to my chair again. "Now will you just stop and me pull you onto my lap for once? Five minutes?" "Why should I? What are you going to do anyways?" "Kiss you" "Forget it!" He quickly pulled me over and I didn't have time to escape, so I just gave in. He kissed me for five minutes solid when I pulled away and sat in my seat again. For the rest of the plane ride we watched the Notebook.

After eight hours of travelling we arrived in the Parisian Charles-De-Gaulle airport. From now on I would be Lucienne Castell, married to Alexander Castell. Yay!

**Happy new year! Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dealing with my husband

**Thank you guys so much for you reviews! I love them! Thanks! Here goes chapter six. Enjoy it, 'cause I won't update so fast anymore once school starts next Wednesday**

Chapter six

"Bonjour, Madame, Monsieur! Votre suite est prête. On espère que vous prendrez plaisir à votre séjour" _[Good day, madam, sir! __Your suite is ready. We hope you will enjoy your stay]_ "Bien sûr, monsieur; merci beaucoup. Ma femme et moi, nous allons nous détendre maintenant." _[Of course, sir, thank you very much. __My wife and I will now relax.]_ Zach answered, inspecting our suite. I entered and closed the door behind us. "Lucia, let us check whether all the lightbulbs work, dear" That was the code for 'go check for bugs' and he motioned towards the bedroom, meaning I should check there while he checked the other places.

"All clear over here" "Here too" he answered after we had checked the whole suite. "So, Gallagher Girl, what do you want to do?" "I don't know. But I think I'll go to bed, like you said – relax – I am kind of tired" I explained, hoping he would just leave me in peace. I really couldn't be near him; I'd just give in and beg him to kiss me. Was I just admitting that there was sexual tension?! Yes! "Fine" he answered, interrupting my thoughts. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Now I would be able to collect my thoughts and compose myself again.

I gave him a small smile and shot to the bedroom, falling onto the giant bed. Travelling really was exhausting! As soon as I had pulled the covers over me, I fell asleep and dreamt of a certain Zachary Goode or Alexander Castell, now my husband.

I woke up at that point, noticing that Zach still hadn't bought us rings and that Liz had to send us a false marriage certificate! I was restrained by a masculine arm around my waist as I tried standing up to get my Laptop. "Zach let go!" I hissed "Mmmhh, yes, so good, Cam, harder, harder!" he panted. I let out a shrill scream, waking up Zach in the process. "Zach, let the hell go! I want to stand up!" "Umm.. yeah, sorry, Gallagher Girl, I mean Lucia, darling" With that he took his arm away, stood up, ruffled his hair and walked to the adjoined bathroom. He looks so sexy with his messy hair, and hit butt is so nice, plus he is only in boxe – snap out of it!

Exactly at that moment he came out of the bathroom again and my eyes slid down his body, to the obvious bulge in his boxers. I smirked at him. "Nice to see I still have an effect on you, _darling_. Maybe a cold shower will do you good, 'cause I'm not gonna help out there" I told him, still kind of - how do you say – happy? No. Maybe grinning with gloating? Yes! That's it! I was grinning at him with gloating.

"Well I wouldn't complain if you helped me out there, wife" "You had enough before you cheated on me!" "For the last time, I didn't cheat on you, I was…" By the word "didn't" I had already withdrawn from the conversation and wasn't listening to him anymore. "..and, Cammie, I know you didn't listen!" "So what?! I hate it when people lie to me! …Ah! No! This conversation is over!" I added as he tried to deny it again!

"So, Zachary, we still need rings and then we have the phone conference with the CIA director at four pm their time, so that means…" "ten pm Parisian time, yeah I know and for the record, here are our rings" with that he pulled a little box out of his sleeve and dropped to one knee on the floor. "My dear wife, Lucienne, I can't believe you forgot to put on your ring this morning" he exclaimed, then motioned for me to slip the ring on my finger and just go with it. "I am truly sorry, love. How could I forget" I answer, pulling him off the floor and into a hug, giving his lips a small peck.

Later on, I was in the bathroom, dying my hair from light brown to pale blond, when Zach walked in. "Mind if I join you? I've got to dye my hair too" "Not at all" I said and patted the chair next to mine. I waited for ten more minutes, then got up and quickly washed my hair in the sink. It now had a nice pale blond color. Then Zach got up and washed his and it turned out to be the exact color on the package. Unbelievable! We put in our contact lenses and then decided to walk around Paris and find a nice place where to eat lunch.

It had been twelve o'clock when we left and it now was two pm. I tugged on Zach's hand, letting him know that I wanted to eat in that restaurant. "Alex, I'm really hungry. Please, let's eat here?" **(A/N: They are from Sweden and Germany but Alex supposedly lived in the States his whole life and Scandinavians have a really high English level – so, my point is: they talk English with each other) **"Sweetheart, I know you're hungry, but don't you want to eat in some restaurant more in the center?" Zach asked, smiling at me slightly. "No, I'm hungry, let's eat!"

At six pm, after a long day down-town, we finally arrived at the hotel again. In the elevator, I asked Zach "How long will we stay here? I know our penthouse is still being renovated, but how long?" "As far as I heard, they will still need one or two days, maybe we can move in by tomorrow evening. Would you like that, darling?" "Very much" I fell asleep on the bed, as soon as we arrived in the suite, and slept till Zach woke me up at 9:30 pm.

"I thought you'd maybe want to freshen up a bit before the conference" was his explanation for his actions.

"Hello, Mr. Smith, nice seeing you" I smiled into the camera of my Laptop. We were skyping Mr. Smith and seeing whether he would give us some more details on our mission objective.

"You too, Ms. Morgan. Now, I would like to supply you with some information. This mission is supposed to be taking an entire year. I see you read through your covers?" he didn't even bother with our answer but just continued talking. "You be husband and wife for the whole time in Paris. Your apartment is a little outside of town, about 20 km south of Paris in a town called "St.-Geneviève-des-Bois" your mission team will be living in the same house as you. We bought that house and divided it into five parts; one for each couple and one for Mr. Newman and a separate apartment down the road for Miss Aubrey Jennis. I hope you will get along all together. Move in tomorrow evening at five pm and we will skype in four days at the same time. Try to adjust to the surroundings and get to know your neighborhood. That would be all for today, I wish you a good night" He had hung up before we could even say good bye.


	7. Chapter 7: And the others come!

**Thank you for your patience! Enjoy!**

"I love you" he told me, giving me a kiss on my forehead while looking at me with loving eyes. I just had to smile at him "I love you too, Zach. I am so glad you're with me" "Me too, Gallagher Girl, me too". He then bent down to me, kissing me softly on my lips. "I love you" he said again, kissing me again and deepening the kiss by sliding his tongue into my mouth, making me let out a moan. It all felt so good! I was so lucky to have him here, with me, loving only me!

I woke up sweating, reminiscing about the night before our break-up, the night before I found him cheating on me. How wrong I was with my assumptions about him loving only me. I felt so fooled now when I thought about that last evening, about how happy I was and it all was just a lie – he didn't love me, he had cheated on me! Maybe I should have given him a chance to explain? No! He would only convince of his being innocent, right? However, there was this little voice in my head telling me that maybe, just maybe, he really hadn't intended to do something like cheating on me, that that stupid h** had forced herself on him? No, cannot be! I was probably imagining, hoping that it was like that.

Breaking up with him had been the right thing to do. Loyalty and trust were essential in a marriage and with him doing that kind of stuff, those qualities were not given. I still remembered the exact moment that I threw my engagement ring at him in fury.

I tried to sit up quickly but was held down by a strong arm. What the hell? Then I noticed that it was Zach's arm. I tried lifting it off my waist but Zach just held on to me tighter – once again. "Zach, let me go!" I hissed at him. Reluctantly he let me go and opened his eyes. As he saw me, a smile, not a smirk, appeared on his face. "Good morning, Gallagher Girl" I just ignored him and locked the door to the bathroom so that I could take a shower without interruptions.

Later that day, we found ourselves waiting at the airport. Macey, Nick, my parents, Liz and Jonas and Grant were supposed to arrive with the flight AA0134 at 14:25 p.m. It was already three o'clock as I saw my parents heading out of the baggage-claim area holding hands, while my dad was pushing their baggage cart. Behind them I saw Jonas whose arm was around Liz's waist and finally Grant. After having greeted them all, we still had to wait an extra fifteen minutes for Macey and Nick (poor one, he was carrying all of Macey's stuff) to emerge. Aubrey was to arrive with a flight landing at nine p.m.

"Hi guys, how are you doing? It's been so long!" Macey screeched happily. "Guys, some help here?!" Nick groaned. Liz and I quickly ran up to Macey to give her a hug, while the boys were loading Macey's and Nick's luggage into the heck of the car which Zach and I had bought just a few hours ago. It was a nice and big BMW X3 in red. Everyone except Zach and me drove to our new house/apartment in St-Geneviève-des-Bois with the prepared driver, because each couple plus Grant and Aubrey still had to buy their own car.

After half an hour we arrived outside the house and decided to ask whether it was all renovated for us to move in. The cleaning women inside told us to wait fifteen minutes and finally we could move in.

Zach's and my apartment in the giant house was on the upper floor. We had a big living room, dining room and kitchen. The walls painted plain white and the furniture very elegantly colored in a dark red. There was also a big flat-screen TV in the living room. Unfortunately, as we were supposed to be a couple, there was only one bed room with a king sized double bed. We had our bathroom with a bubble bath and glass shower – glass! That meant that Zach was going to be able to see me naked when I showered because there wasn't even a lock to the door – attached right to our bedroom. We also had a walk-in closet filled with expensive clothes!

When everyone had settled in, we agreed on meeting in the soundproof winter garden on the terrace on the roof. Finally I could find out the other's covers!

Cover for Elizabeth Sutton (Bookworm):

Name: Chloe Grace Smith

Birthdate: 23rd of October 1992

Origin: USA

Blond hair, blue eyes

Details: both your parents are from the USA, you met Lucienne and Alexander on their honeymoon and accepted the offer to visit them

Hobbies: Being with your fiancé (Hacker), reading, listening to the news, spending time with your friends

Cover for Jonas Andersen (Hacker):

Name: Lars Søren Jensen

Birthdate: 18th of February 1991

Origin: Denmark

Freckles, light brown hair and grey eyes

Details: your mother is French, your father Danish, you met Lucienne and Alexander on their honeymoon and tagged along with your fiancée when she was invited to visit, you work at a technology enterprise

Hobbies: spending time with you fiancée (Bookworm), Computers, reading

All the while telling us the details, Liz looked at Jonas and sweetly smiled at him. It was totally adorable! Jonas and Liz kept shooting each other looks all the time until it was Macey's turn to speak. She really was smiling the whole time while telling us her cover.


	8. Chapter 8: Let him suffer!

**Hello! Here it's already pretty late, but I decided you still deserved and update.. I hope you like it!**

"So, I am supposed to be this guy's wife" Macey pointed her finger at Nick "which means that he is my personal slave" she grinned – like the cat from Alice in Wonderland. "But that also means that in bed, you're _my _slave, Macey – darling" Nick grinned evilly, looking at her with a determined look on his face. I just had to smile at those two. Zach and I used to be the same way, totally in love. But then he cheated meaning he didn't love me.

My mother coughed awkwardly, "right, sorry, Mrs Morgan" Nick lowered his head. Grant chuckled lightly but he had this faraway look in his eyes which meant he was thinking of Bex.

Macey and Nick continued telling us their covers.

Cover for Macey McHenry (Peacock):

Name: Diana Lilian Adams

Birthdate: 11th of January1992

Origin: USA

Dark hair, grey eyes, always stylishly dressed

Details: your mother is American, your father Swiss, you were born in Houston, you are happily married to Beau (Hawk), you met Lucienne (Chameleon) at a charity event of her husband's company

Hobbies: spending money, being in bed with your husband, cuddling, styling your friends, dancing close to your husband

Cover for Nick Cross (Hawk):

Name: Beau Jareth Adams

Birthdate: 7th of January 1991

Origin: USA

Brown hair, blue eyes, sexy and knows it

Details: your mother and father are American, you were born in New York, you are happily married to Diana (Peacock), yours and Alexander's (Shadow) company are business partners

Hobbies: spending money on your wife, anything to do with her, partying, dancing with your wife

"Guys, I think it's really time to pick Jennis up from the airport – it is already seven thirty. Who knows how long we will be stuck in a traffic jam? Plus, we still have to buy our cars" my dad said.

Cover for Rachel Morgan (Jewel)

Name: Jane Madeleine Meyer

Birthdate: 16th of May 1972

Origin: Quebec

Dark brown, long, shiny hair, hazel eyes

Details: married to Ashton Taylor (Hercules), mother of Diana Lilian (Peacock)

Hobbies: dancing with husband, activities with daughter, laughing, horseback riding

Cover for Matthew Morgan (Hercules)

Name: Ashton Taylor Meyer

Birthdate: 25th of August 1968

Origin: USA

Dark brown hair, green eyes

Details: happily married to Jane Madeleine, father of Diana Lilian (Peacock)

Hobbies: anything with wife or/and daughter, fast cars

Zach and I took Grant, Jonas and Liz with to the car store, while the others ordered a taxi. "But I want 'France Culture' and it's ladies first!" "No, I want to hear the news. You either choose 'France Info' or 'France Musique'. But I'm absolutely not okay with this stupid culture-sh**" "Would you two just stop bickering?!" Liz groaned from the back seat, "I'm sure we can agree on one program! There are enough to choose from!"

I just stayed silent, thinking about the old days when Zach would just kiss me when we were arguing. His kisses always felt so good: filled with love and passion, just for me, deep passionate kisses where he would swipe his tongue across mine and explore my mouth to the very last corner. But it was all fake! He still betrayed me with another female being. I sighed quietly and my thoughts went back to Zach.

How could he have become such a jerk now? He used to be so sweet, caring. "What are you thinking about, Gallagher Girl?" I heard a voice say from beside me – but strangely, when I looked left, it was not from my left side, it came from the right one. And my door was open.

Disoriented I scanned the scene: The building behind Zach was made of pure glass, very elegantly and had a high ceiling. There was a giant parking lot where different cars stood. A sign to the left read 'Voitures Charpentier – Citroën et Renault'. We were at a car store!

My eyes flew to Zach's. "Let's go inside, Lucienne. You know Diana's parents, the Jensens and the Adams have to buy a car." He pulled me out of my seat, gave me a small peck on the lips and led me inside with his hand on my back. _So here we go acting all couple-like again! _I thought, a bit irritated my my _husband's_ mood swings.

"Bonjour messieurs, mesdames. Comment est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Savez-vous déjà ce que vous cherchez ? » _[Good day, ladies and gentlemen. __How can I help you ? Do you know already what you are looking for?] _a friendly salesman asked us.

My mother answered in fluent French: "Oui. J'ai vu le nouveau modèle C4 Cactus et souhaiterais essayer le conduire et peut-être, si ça marche bien, l'acheter. Serait-il possible de voir le modèle ? » _[Yes. I saw the new C4 Cactus and would like to try and drive it and maybe, if I don't have problems, also buy it.]_

« Mais bien sûr, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer le véhicule. J'ai un modèle en gris et un autre en rouge, si vous voulez une autre couleur – pas de problème – on va le commander » _[Of course, follow me, I will show you the vehicle. __I have one in grey and another in red, but if you desire another color – no problem – we can order it for you.] _

« Ah merci, monsieur ! Je l'ai vraiment trouvé très jolie ce modèle, particulièrement en gris – dans une couleur le contraste, c'est trop grand » _[Thank you, sir. __I really like the car, especially in grey – in a different color the contrast is too big.]_

« Oui, c'est absolument vrai. Alors voilà la voiture, je peux vous dire que c'est très agréable à conduire et en plus il y a l'avantage d'un système de sécurité plus avancé… » _[You are absolutely right. __So, here's the car and I can say that it's very smooth, and there is also a more advanced security system.]_

I did not hear more, because I decided to turn around and let Macey and Nick, Mum and Dad, Jonas and Liz choose their cars. I stepped outside the store and was about to take a walk when I heard Zach's voice demanding "Where are you going, dear?" "Honey, I was just stepping outside, the air inside is not too good." Zach looked at me skeptically. "Yeah, sure." He put his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go to the car, okay, Lucy?" he said while already leading me to our BMW without my consent.

"So what exactly does Jennis look like? I know she is an old 'friend' of yours but I've never even seen her" I told him, the 'old friend' referring to his various girlfriends after our break-up. "She has long legs, black hair, a very curvy body" I rammed my elbow into his side. "Ouch! What was that for?" I shot him a glare. "Honey, there's no reason to be jealous, you're my one and only." He smiled lovingly at me, staring deep into my eyes. Tingles shot through my body. I could see from his eyes that he was telling the truth but refused to believe it. Plus, why not let him try harder and also let him suffer a bit more?

**Dedicated to my sister 3... I am not sure yet, what the mission shall be, to be honest... i don't want this to be a cliché story like hunting down a drug dealer or save the world... If you have any extraordinary ideas, pleas PM me! Thanks for your help :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise again!

**Here you go! The awaited chapter number nine! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter nine

I had decided to wait until the others parked their cars and had sent Zach off to the airport in order to recognize and lead Aubrey Jennis to the entrance. The first to emerge from their cars were my parents.

I watched with a big smile on my face how my dad put his arm around my mother's waist and grinned down at her. He seemed to have no problem that they had bought a car with he didn't want (he had wanted a Mercedes) – he just accepted it and was happy because his wife was happy. That was true love!

I had always wished to find something like that and when I had met Zach I thought I had – too bad I hadn't. My parents still loved each other like the first day – they didn't need to practice to seem like a happy couple, they didn't need to fake it.

My father smiled at me as they approached. "Where is Alexander?" "I sent him ahead to wait for y'all" I answered politely, smiling my fake smile. "So, we're all here now, let's go inside and receive our guest with open arms!" Liz cheered.

As we entered the crowded airport, we had another problem: We were not able to find Zach among the crowd. So we walked towards the place where people come from baggage claim. "Lucy, darling, over here!" I heard Zach shout. "Come on guys, let's go meet him" Macey demanded.

"Bloody hell, this place is crowded!" we heard as we were trying to make our way to Zach. I quickly spun around to find my best friend grinning at me, saying: "You did not expect me, did you?"

"You're finally here! I didn't know how I long I should survive without you but with these crazy people, love" Grant said, giving Bex a kiss and just laughed at his latest comment.

"Good day, I'm Lucienne's husband Alexander. I am pleased to say that I have heard only positive things about you." Zach said. "A charming young gentleman who you married, Lucy" Bex winked at me. I tried smiling genuinely but failed "Always".

When we were in our cars, Zach and I in our BMW X3, my parents in their Citroën C4 Cactus, Macey and Nick in the Citroën C4 Aircross that they had bought, Liz and Jonas in the Renault Captur and Bex with Grant in his Toyota RAV4, Liz activated a call program which she and Jonas had invented and we talked about our covers.

"So Bex; that was really a pleasant surprise. Do you know your cover already?" my mom asked kindly.

"No, Mrs. Morgan, but I have it here… Let's see… Grant! Keep your eyes on the road! This just started; I don't wanna be killed all at the beginning! At least let me die a heroic death!"

I heard Zach snicker beside me and also heard laughs from the others over the phone. Typical Bex! Always the hero…

"So, Bex, where did you leave Aubrey?" I asked my best friend. "We switched missions; it seems she wasn't too kind on seeing her ex-boyfriend." She answered. "So my cover is... oh my God, Grant, that's so bloody cool. I don't even have to pretend!" We heard a loud smack and a groan after a few seconds. "Guys, gross! We're still on the line." Macey screeched.

We heard quick whispers and Bex cleared her throat. "So, I'm married happily to the asshole beside me, my…" "Hey, I am not an asshole. I'm a Greek god." "...name is Zoë Catalina James…"

Cover for Rebecca Baxter (Duchess)

Name: Zoë Catalina James

Birthdate: 9th of February 1992

Origin: Canada, Calgary

Dark hair until the shoulders, eye color: amethyst, wears comfortable clothes

Details: your mother has French and Spanish ancestors, married to Marc (Storm), Lucy's BFF

Hobbies: being in bed with your husband, dancing, partying, prying

"Grant, did you know your name was Marc?" Liz asked. "Sure, I already got my cover. My full name is Marc Stefan James…"

Cover for Grant Newman (Storm)

Name: Marc Stefan James

Birthdate: 12th of December 1990

Origin: Alabama, USA

Brown hair, short, brown eyes, likes leather jackets

Details: Your mother has Scandinavian ancestors, your father is British, you have lived your life in the States, married to Zoë since 2012, you always take your wife with to your business trips.

Hobbies: being with your wife, travelling with her, dancing, playing hard to get

"I think we know who we'll hear at night!" Macey said and I could very well imagine her grinning mischievously.

I looked over at Zach who was making a sad face… Sure, now that he was supposed to be married to me – and happily, might I add – he wouldn't be allowed to call girls and screw them. Too bad for him, I thought. But why should I care? For all I minded he could have twenty girls a day, I didn't care, we weren't together anymore – he just had to keep it all a secret. I shouldn't even be thinking about this!

"Daydreaming about me already?" I spun my head to look at him, smirking at me with an oh-so 'knowing' grin. "No" I spat back. "Your moans sure said otherwise, honey." He replied, even though his smirk had already slightly faded. "But don't worry! We both know I can satisfy your needs. You don't have to play hard to get, Gallagher Girl" "Oh, I'm not. In your dreams!" Suddenly I remembered that the phone call was still on-going and groaned silently. But when I looked at the little screen in our BMW, I realized that it had already ended. Thank God, my parents and friends hadn't heard!

Grant carried a sleeping Bex in his arms into their bedroom and emerges a minute later. "Guys, let's meet tomorrow morning. My wife is knocked out."

I focused on the "wife". How cute that Grant would call Bex his wife even though it was only a cover. He truly loved her and I couldn't imagine a better 'husband' for my best friend.

"Fine, we'll see you tomorrow morning" Zach answered and gently led me to the stairs so we could go to our apartment on the upper floor. I yawned. "Good night, see you tomorrow!" "Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" I heard Macey call behind us.

"How I would like to do _that _to you, Gallagher Girl." Zach whispered into my ear, making shivers run down my back and to my core.

I quickly distanced myself from him, in the consequence making his arm fall off my waist. "I don't think so. I might be your wife on this mission, but it's only façade!" I smiled smugly at him. Then I ran up the rest of the stairs my destination being the bedroom to get ready for bed. But Zach caught me by my arm and spun me around.

My chest crashed against his and my breathing hitched. This could not be happening! So cliché!

_Don't look into his eyes – But they are so beautiful – But you're not going to fall for him again, are you? Look what happened last time! – But he wouldn't again! He didn't even want to, it just happened. Maybe it is time to forgive and forget. – Yeah, sure, so he can betray you on your anniversary next year?! No! Stay strong, look down and back away from him! He's no good._

"… Girl? Gallagher Girl? You there?" Zach's voice slowly got to me. I shook my head and fell out of my trance. "I… I need sleep" I stammered. I quickly backed away.

But again, Zach held onto me. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. I quickly adverted them.

"Cammie, Gallagher Girl. I'm so sorry. I don't know how often have to say that. I'm so sorry. She…" he whispered, looking into my eyes pleadingly. "It's okay Zach." His eyes light up a little bit. "I'm so sorry, you're the one for me" he quickly said, but I wasn't done talking yet. "It's too late anyways." Zach looked into my eyes and I saw sincere love – and also hurt – for me in them. But how would I know that he wouldn't do it again? He wiped a tear from my cheek which had started falling silently with his thumb and the skin at the place he touched me tingled.

I abruptly turned around and hurried into the bathroom, leaning my back against the door. What was going on with me? I couldn't let this happen! I had to do something against it.

**Well, there's your Zammie! But that's all you'll get for now. Eighth class has ended and finals start in a month... I'll see when I can find time to write!**


	10. Chapter 10: Serious talk?

Hi guys! I believed you deserved an update so I sat down and wrote. I would like to thank you all for your reviews! I was really happy reading them and they were a great motivation! So keep on reviewing! I hop you enjoy this chapter. Spoiler: pure Zammie ;)

Chapter ten

The next morning I woke up, determined to keep this mission fully professional. No human emotions whatsoever! As I tried to stand up I was – once again – restricted by an arm around my waist. Always the same! Just this time I used a different method to get rid of him. "Damn it, Gallagher Girl! Couldn't you find some other way to wake me up? No need to be brutal!"

I just smirked evilly at him and made my way to the bathroom. I quickly cooled my elbow – Zach had reallyhard bones or just too many muscles on his arm. Just to be sure I locked the door before I took a shower.

This was how I started my mornings for the next few days. Time flew by while I was enjoying talking with my friends and my mom. Even my dad joined in sometimes contrary to the boys who were in the basement of our house playing billiard or Call of Duty.

Finally Monday arrived and we had our scheduled video conference with Mr. Smith. I quickly took a shower while Liz and Jonas were setting up the call.

I was just about to grab my towel and wrap it around my wet body, as the door to the bathroom flew open revealing a very hot-looking Zach. His hair was tousled, his dark eyes more intense than I had ever seen.

"Gallagher Girl, the call starts in ten minutes..." he started but was left open-mouthed at my attire. I quickly grabbed my towel from the holder and made an effort to cover myself up, but my fingers were trembling. "Let me help you with that" Zach came closer and tried to grab a hold of my towel but I quickly turned around and managed to do so myself.

"Not necessary, you see" I grinned at him but wasn't sure whether he had heard me at all. He was standing only a few feet away from me and was clearly checking me out. "Like what you see?" He nodded eagerly "Always have, always will" "Too bad it wasn't enough for you half a year ago, or else you would've maybe had a chance".

"I bet I can still satisfy you better than any other man" he told me, raising his eyebrow. "Oh, please! I've had way better with others than you. Or do you think you improved while cheating on me with that girl" Just as he was about to open his mouth to protest, I held up my hand to shut him up.

"You know what? Don't say anything. I shouldn't have brought it up, that was stupid of me."

"Cammie, will you listen to me for once? Please, it's killing me! I didn't do anything. Watch the surveillance tapes if you don't believe me! I tried to stop her"

"Where there's a will, there's a way. Guess you didn't have much will then – also no good enough of an excuse"

"She was malicious…you know what she said after you ran away and I tried following you?"

"No and to be honest, I don't mind. I'm over since half a year, since the moment I found you cheating"

"Damn it Cameron! You don't even want to know!"

"NO, I don't! Why should I? I'm over you! Just live your life the way you want to and leave me out of it!"

The sad look on his face was too much for me. Clutching my towel to my body I moved past him into the closet and quickly closed the door. When I was just about to leave the little room dressed in a blue T-Shirt with a plunging neckline and some dark blue skinny jeans and a beige cardigan, I heard Zach's voice.

"No, Dad, I won't give up. Trust me." I raised my eyebrows – give up what? "She's resisting me but she still loves me. Yes she knows I love her too. We should've been married by now!" How should I trust Zach if he was cheating on me? "Dad, I have to stop, she'll come any moment. I promise, okay. Bye"

I came out of the closet and raised my eyebrows at him – but he was no longer to be seen. Except I knew where he was: most likely under the covers. I quickly lifted them up and saw Zach smirking up at me, wearing nothing but some boxer shorts.

I let my eyes sweep over his torso. He was even more handsome than I remembered. His abs had become more defined and there was the delicious V-line running into his boxers. I had never seen him looking so good. I had seen him shortly after our break-up when he looked like a wreck but it seemed he later spend more time at the gym than ever before. Did I mention how hot he looked? I wanted to gobble him up.

"I knew you liked my abs so I worked out more" Zach derailed my train of thoughts. I kept my countenance and looked into his wonderful eyes. I was just about to say that it didn't matter, that I was over him and he should not even bother to try but as soon as I opened my mouth, Zach cut me off with a passionate kiss.

With his lips on mine his hand slid into my hair and held me to him, making it impossible for me to retreat. Nevertheless, I somehow managed to back away. "That doesn't change anything! You cheated on me!"

He sighed. "I told you I didn't do anything" "Doesn't mean I believe you!" I shot back at him. He chuckled "Damn, you're feisty. Fine, don't believe me, I'll prove you right. Now let's go downstairs and take part of that video call".

With these words he stood up, gave me a peck on the lips, chuckled when I glared at him for doing so and put on some pants and a T-Shirt all the while showing off his muscles. I couldn't help but stare! – Don't blame me! He still was as hot as before – even more handsome!

Well, what do you say? Please tell me!


	11. Chapter 11 (sneak-peak and AN)

**My dear readers!**

**I am so very extremely sorry for not updating. I know it's been a really long time and I am very sorry for that.**

**I haven't been on for the last few months - but, for a good reason. Rigth now I am not at home and my life abroad is pretty busy.**

**Plus, I forgot my notes back home, and so I kind of forgot parts of the story. I still know where it's heading to, though ;)**

**So, I will give you a little preview of chapter eleven and I just want you to know, I am very sorry. I also can't promise updating soon, since I'll be back at home in July at the earliest. **

**By the way, thank you all so much for your comments, I felt very happy when I read them :)**

I found it really hard to concentrate on the video call and what Mr. Smith was saying. Basically the director was talking about unimportant stuff – like how Bex got to go on this mission instead of Aubrey Jennis and how we should go to every party of the elite we could find in Paris. He also informed us to act our roles even if we were only among us, because people could always be eavesdropping – not that we hadn't known!

Zach was sitting next to me, his arm around my waist and every time I tried to move, he would just grip harder and I wasn't able to get rid of him! How annoying!

Unfortunately, my dad noticed how I was squirming on my seat and looked at me, the question clear in his eyes.

"What is the aim of the mission, sir?" my mother asked Mr. Smith. "We are going to tell you soon enough – all you need to know you already know. Mingle with the French people and as soon as you find anything suspicious you tell us. That is your main goal now. I will talk to you again in a few days. Be ready then!"

With that he hung up and his face disappeared from the screen. We were all equally confused. Why would the CIA send its top agents here, on a mission that also newcomers could have successfully completed?

I took that moment of confusion to slip out of Zach's grip.

**Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger :( As soon as I have my notes sent here from home, I will continue writing. But I can't make any promises as to when that will be...**

**Sorry again and thank you so much :D**


End file.
